


A Fair Match

by stodgysays



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: She lies. She manipulates and schemes.  He extracts. He mansplains and controls.   They could be the worst match or the absolute best.





	A Fair Match

Smoke encircled the bar as Lara Goring adjusted her black dress and strode her way through the crowd. Pausing at several tables, she allowed Nazi soldiers to kiss her gloved hand. Being the daughter of Herman Goring, every young man in there swooned at the chance to marry and put her in a glass case on their mantle. She, of course, knew this and used it to her advantage. With her debutante ball the next evening, Lara was bound and determine to lull herself into a drunken slumber.

Approaching the bar, her eyes locked with Colonel Hans Landa. A smirk formed on his face. Lara felt her stomach tighten as he gestured to the stool next to him. "A gimlet. Danke." Lara ordered from the bartender.

"Lovely as usual. Enjoying your last few moments as a fraulein?" Landa spoked teasingly kissing her hand lightly. They knew each other for years. Her father trusted him as an integral part of the war and executor of the Reich's main initiative and helped him move up the ranks. Visiting the Goring home frequently, Landa would sit as the young Lara sat next to him toying with his medals carelessly allowing them to fall to the floor. Anyone else would be shot for this. But not Lara. She was his favorite.

And now twenty years and already older than most eligible maidens, she threw back her drink and tapped the bar for another. "So Hans? Are you coming to witness the auction of my virtue tomorrow evening?"

"How could I miss it? I wonder who the lucky man will be to tame you. I hear Dieter Hellstrom may make a good match," Hans continued to tease as Lara scoffed, rolling her eyes. She went to Hitler Youth with the man and knew unbeknownst to almost all others that Hellstrom was a homosexual. Lara always possessed the keen ability to read those around her. She exposed secrets of her friends and the staff of her home to use to her own benefit. Although, she knew she was stuck. The war made her aspirations of independence nearly impossible even for the daughter of the top of the top of the Party. There was no secret gardener to whisk her away to the States. She had to stick to her plan and play this game as it unraveled.

Finishing her next drink, Lara tried to gesture for another. Hans pressed his hand over hers, "I think you better not. Danke, Herman." He threw a few marks down and helped Lara to her feet. He held her elbow as they moved to the exit. As the family driver opened the door for the staggering woman, Lara stumbled in, not before she turned and rested her hand on Landa's chest. "You must be there. Promise me."

"I will make an appearance. Until tomorrow evening." Hans kissed her hand sweetly a final time bidding her goodbye.

\---

Lara slapped Frau Goring's hand away that attempted to smooth a strand of her golden hair. "Do try not to embarrass yourself this evening. The poor man that marries you is sure to not tolerate your behavior for too long." Lara ignored her mother's insult and applied an extra coat of crimson lipstick.

The grand room was filled with ladies and gentleman in evening wear. The walls were adorned with banners. Lara imagined how they would look adorned with fire. Walking in with her mother, Private Fredrick Zoller wormed his way to greet them. "I am so honored to be here this evening. I do hope your lovely daughter will accept the prospect of..." He was cut off by a voice, "Perhaps you should make yourself useful and find some refreshments. Lara looks especially parched."

Colonel Hans Landa looked dashing in his uniform, and offered his arm to which she accepted. Leaning her mouth to his ear, she spoke, "Please take me to my father and announce your intentions."

"My intentions? And what would my intentions be?"

"To marry me. Come now; I'm no fool. My father promised me to you when I was fifteen. This whole evening was a ruse to boost morale. I'll play my part."

Stone faced, he led the woman through the crowd but at the last minute turned to walk them both through a side door and down the hall into a nearby coat room.

"Aren't you a clever girl. What am I to do with you?" Hans ran his hands down Lara's arms and swiftly pinned her wrists behind her back. "I haven't accepted your father's offer. It may be to my advantage to try before I buy."

"You wouldn't," Lara snapped back.

"If I'm to marry you, who is to say I cannot indulge myself." He roughly pressed his lips to hers. His tongue invaded his way into her mouth as she wriggled her hands free and wrapped them around his neck. Hans grabbed her tiny waist and spun her around pressing his now throbbing erection against her backside. Clawing his fingers up her legs, he reached her undergarments and slipped his finger inside her wanting cunt.

"You have been thinking about me all day, haven't you. Did you imagine me fucking you while you readied yourself for the evening." He began moving his hand slowly as she grew wetter and wetter. "Tell me how it feels."

Lara grabbed a clothing rail to brace herself, "Mmm, it's so..., she gasped as he added another finger and increased the pace alternating between thrusts and circular movements.

"Would you like something else inside you?" Lara leaned up to his face with a genuine look of stress. She nodded. He bent her down and unzipped his pants releasing his hard cock. Sliding her soaked undergarments down to her ankles, he thrusted into her causing her to cry out. Hans hesitated then continued fucking Lara as she moaned wantonly. If it were not for the music and bustle of the party, they would have been discovered. He reached around and rubbed her clit glancing down to his hand to see that there was no virginal blood.

"You minx," he spatted out and then came hard inside of her.

They both slipped out of the coatroom. "I rather enjoyed that." Lara placed a kiss on his mouth before leading him back to the party.

Herman Goring staggered over to them, "So, what do you say, my good man?" Hans lit a cigarette looking over to Lara as she bit her lipstick smeared lip.

"Oh, I would be honored to marry your virtuous daughter." Both of them grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this as a reminiscence of a story I wrote a long time back and needed to put out there again. Not sure if I'll continue. Totally AU and not historically accurate. Fluff Fluff Fluff


End file.
